Sarius history (OC MARYENNE042)
by supremehunter
Summary: After a good job well done, Kagura and Millianna they encounter a strange boy on the verge of death and have no choice but to take it to the guild Who is this guy? And how has run well? this is a palalera reality of the original story, which belongs to Maryenne042 in devianart


**OC MARYENNE042**

_**History Sarius**_

Is story takes place after the magical games and during the time that Natsu and his team make the mission of golen and ... well you know the rest

**Chapter 1: GUEST!**

After defeating a dark guild, Kagura and Millianna go back to Mermaid

Heels

**Kagura:** Millianna, you need training.

**Millianna:** Kagura Come on, if I killed at least 50 dark wizards.

**Kagura:** of 250

**Millianna:** Well, have some reason but...

**Kagura:** a little ... would have happened if I had not been.

**Millianna:** Well, it is true that need training but now let's go to the guild to relax.

**Kagura:** no, you're hopeless!

Both women continued to talk of tribal things, until a noise from a bush puts them in a defensive position

**Millianna:** Who is? , giving her face said with prepared cords.

Kagura: beware, could be an animal or an enemy mage said with sword ready.

**Millianna:** hai!

Appears somewhat unexpected at that time, a young boy with blond tresses with punk red hair and covered in blood and blue eyes fairly serious injuries, losing consciousness in front of the two women.

**Millianna:** hey boy wakes up, what happened to you?!

**Kagura:** fast, drive you to the guild!

**Millianna:** but the Master...

**Kagura:** Do not have time to go to the hospital, take the guild and try there!

**Millianna:** Okay!

And as a soul by the devil, the two sirens charged the boy and ran as fast as possible to the guild. Once there, Kagura kicked the doors opened Guild presents alarming.

**Arania:** Kagura, who has spent...

**Kagura:** Quick, we must take this guy to the hospital!

**Beth:** ha-hay!

**Millianna**: and call the Master!

Then, the girls prepared nursing and called the teacher, who thanks to his knowledge in medicine and surgery, could heal most wounds.

**Millianna**: How are you, master?

**Master Mermaid Heels:** do not worry, is out of danger but I wonder how it finished ASI- woman about 30 years with the blue hair and blue green eyes, similar to Figure Kagura said, but with more chest and ass (hehehehe).

**Millianna:** what if it is dark guild to defeat ?! , We could have followed for revenge.

**Kagura:** do not think so, the Master and I have supervised head to toe and had no mark of a guild.

**Millianna:** w- wait a minute! , Does that mean they have stripped?

**Master:** Of course, how would try all their wounds in his clothes?, also had a nice view.

**Kagura:** Ma-Master does not say those things - said completely flushed!.

**Millianna:** the truth is he is handsome ... - said blushing pretty well

**Kagura: **Millianna!

**Master:** Hahahaha! , come on, there is nothing to be ashamed of, it is normal to look at an attractive guy, plus it has a huge pe...

**Kagura and Millianna:** Say no more, please - both shouted with a huge embarrassment.

And talked for several hours until it was night, all but Millianna decided to return to their homes and that she would be on call if something was wrong.

**?: **le ... let it...

**Millianna:** huh?

**?:** Let her ... in ... peace

**Millianna:** mm poor should have a nightmare, but do not worry, do not pass nothing-said, stroking the boy's hair, causing her to calm down.

_**The next day**_

A blond boy with blue eyes and red strands wake up in the clinic Mermaid Heels a little disoriented.

**?:** Nngh ... Where I am, a hospital?

**¿2:** Are you in the hospital Mermaid Heels!, a guild where they can just join women and where no man has been able to enter, consider yourself lucky to be the first!

**?**: And you are...?

**?:** I am the master of this guild, Ariel Wintalia (What, no other name I could think, okay?! If you like good and if not there). And tell me boy, we would like to know who you are and how we've finished well.

**?:**Who am I ?, What is true, that snotty, my name is ... and I'm Sarius DEMON SLAYER OF FIRE.

Given that statement all present stood with his mouth open.

_**To be continued...**_

_**Chapter 2: The Fire Demon Slayer!**_


End file.
